Little Song Bird
by GirlWithNoName-Elli3
Summary: Her mind focused only on the music and where to move her body next, unaware that she had begun to sing along with the song.She couldn’t think of what had happened during the raid.She wouldn’t. A midnight song allows her grief to come & she doesn't stop it


**A/N: Thi sis just a little one-shot that came to mind as i was listening to the song. I'm thinking of doing a prequel and sequel for this, though I'm not sure at the moment. ****Anyways, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (though i wish i did), nor do I own 'Top of the World.' Those right go to J.K.Rowling and Dixie Chicks, respectively.**

**

* * *

**

**Little Song Bird**

The long tables that each House sat at for meals had been pushed back; relatively easily with the use of her wand. With the tables at the walls, she had plenty of floor space and the relatively small stereo sat on one of the tables, the volume on medium.

It had taken her a good three months to find the correct incantation and wand movements to let electricity work within the castle. After that, there was the problem of power points. It didn't take her long to find a spell that would keep the stereo permanently charged.

She had no worries of getting caught by the caretaker and his cat, for the simple fact that the caretaker and his cat were two of the first casualties in the first and last raid the Death Eaters had managed to get on the large castle.

Without thought, her body began to move fluidly, without missing a beat as the music started.

_**I wished I was smarter  
I wished I was stronger  
I wished I loved Jesus  
The way my wife does  
I wish it had been easier  
Instead of any longer  
I wished I could have stood where you would have been proud  
But that won't happen now  
That won't happen now **_  
Her mind focused only on the music and where to move her body next, unaware that she had begun to sing along with the song. She couldn't think of what had happened during the raid.

She wouldn't._  
__**There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow  
Think I broke the wings off that little song bird  
She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now  
Top of the world**_

_Screams laced through the air. People stepped over fallen comrades and enemies alike, dodging, blocking and throwing their own attacks._ No!

She stumbled briefly, tearing herself away from the broken thoughts. She started again, moving with the grace of a dancer that had had years of practice. There were no pauses, or missteps. Everything was calculated. Each movement thought in advance. She would not fail.

Not this time.

_**I don't have to answer any of these questions  
Don't have no God to teach me no lessons  
I come home in the evening  
Sit in my chair  
One night they called me for supper  
But I never got up  
I stayed right there in my chair**__  
__She looked down at the young girl she had failed to save. At the bodies that lay in rows in the tables free hall. Scattered remains of wood covered clear spaces of floor. Blood stains covered the wall, much the same as dead or dying bodies littered the floors and corridors._

_They hadn't reached the area in time. She saw little Lacey. First year Hufflepuff._

'Oh gods,' the witch choked out as she stumbled yet again.

She dashed away the tears angrily and started again, more fevered in her movements._  
__**There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow  
Think I broke the wings off that little song bird  
She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now**__  
_She wasn't aware of those watching her. Her mind went through an inner mantra. She wouldn't dwell. She wouldn't. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

They went ignored.

She paused with the music; that brief pause bringing a flood of memories; thoughts, that she'd rather keep at bay.

_She was her Cub. Her little angel. That little Hufflepuff had kept her strong and ready to help her troubles friend. Her eyes always glowed when she heard her name called from her older sister of sorts. She had a protector. Her golden curls framed her innocent heart shaped face, the pouting lips and large blue eyes that let her stand out._

_Yet, she lay there on the ground, her body frozen in the picture of eternal sleep._

_The older witch longed to shake her; wake her and make her blink. Bring that glow back to her eyes._

'God dammit!' she cursed as she stumbled and missed the start of the music._  
__**I wished I'd a known you  
Wished I'd a shown you  
All of the things I was on the inside  
I'd pretend to be sleeping  
When you come in, in the morning  
To whisper good-bye  
Go to work in the rain  
I don't know why  
Don't know why**__  
_She spun. Once. Twice. Her movements continued, never missing a beat as her unnoticed audience continued to watch; continually forced themselves not to run to her. Hold her and wipe away her tears.

The sound of remembered laughter floated through her memories, making her miss a step before she continued; a small, hollow smile creeping onto her lips.

Lacey's laughter never ceased to make her smile.

Though, now, they were only empty._  
__**'Cause everyone's singing  
We just wanna be heard  
Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow  
Wanna grab a hold of that little song bird  
Take her for a ride to the top of the world right now**__  
_The music picked up in tempo before slowing again.

She followed every beat, moving her body gracefully.

The tempo slowly started to pick up again and she pirouetted somewhat as she danced. Images of a giggling, heart-shaped angel flickered across her mind, but she ignored them as the song continued. _  
__**Whoa, Whoa **_

Unconsciously, she sung as she danced; her movements and words in time with the music.

She pirouetted once again, her hair spinning around as she did so.

She kept her eyes closed the entire time. She didn't want to see the blood that still stained the aged, stone walls, or the holes where chunks had been taken by stray spells.

She didn't want to acknowledge it.

And maybe, just maybe, if she didn't, it would all just be a bad dream._**  
To the top of the world  
to the top of the world  
to the top of the world **_

But she knew that was useless.

A fortnight had passed already, and each night she made the same wish.

She wished, with all her hearts, that she would wake up the next morning and find herself in that little tent, hidden within the outskirts of Hogsmede. That maybe, she would be able to save her little Lacey and many of the other innocents.

Her movement became hesitant as the emotion she had suppressed for so long threatened to come to heed._**  
To the top of the world  
to the top of the world  
to the top of the world **_

A small white dove sat in the window, hidden by the shadows of night, watching as the grieving witch danced; trying to suppress memories that would never be suppressed.

It cocked its head to the side slightly before it took off; leaving the girl to her movements.

The tears continued unhindered down her pales cheeks._**  
To the top of the world  
to the top of the world**_

Unable to continue to keep her emotions in check, she staggered; her dance of grace broken as she fell to the ground. Her shoulders heaved with the heavy sobs that were finally released.

The two men ran to pull her into her arms, wiping her tears and whispering nonsense.

Before she allowed herself to fall into her grief, she caught the flash of a pair of red-heads, a distant thought in her mind saying, they weren't the two people she had expected, though they weren't unwelcome.

* * *

**A/N: so, what do you think? should i do the prequel/sequel?**

**-Elli3**


End file.
